


Confessions

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “You probably want his beardy face stashed against parts,” Sera teased, words slurring the longer she spoke.Clearly going for drinks to celebrate the latest victory against Corypheus proved to be a terrible idea on her part.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trikruklark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikruklark/gifts).



Beards weren't common among elves. Elena could not recall ever hearing of an elf that sprouted facial hair (or any amount of body hair for that matter) so when she first saw Blackwall it made her do a double take. She stared for longer than was polite,she knew that, but was entranced by the beard.

Then Elena kept taking occasional glances at it. She would wonder how it would feel. Some places Elena thought of Blackwall’s beard being made her blush just from the mere thought of it. They certainly weren't proper thoughts to have when one was in the middle of an end of the world crisis.

Elena thought her constant staring wasn't noticeable but that theory got shot down when Sera mentioned it during a night at the tavern. She blamed the drinking, even if Sera was normally blunt without ale in her system and clouding her mind.

“So our dear Lady Inquisitor fancies the beard, eh?” Sera grinned. “Not my sort of thing but the beard is pretty frickin amazing. Imagine how many arrows I could hide in that thing!”

Her pale cheeks were instantly painted a bright red. Elena ducked her head and took a much needed sip of ale in hopes of stalling any response she might have. “Sera, I don't think Blackwall would appreciate you stashing arrows in his facial hair.”

“You probably want his beardy face stashed against parts,” Sera teased, words slurring the longer she spoke.

Clearly going for drinks to celebrate the latest victory against Corypheus proved to be a terrible idea on her part.

“Sera… I don’t wish to discuss this any further and would appreciate if you could drop the subject entirely.”

Something in Elena’s eyes must have convinced Sera to not say anything else about it because it wasn't mentioned again for the rest of the night. 

The only time Sera mentioned it again was to apologize the next morning. She approached Elena in the courtyard at a time Sera normally wasn't up.

“I was a huge tit yesterday.”

“The ale is partly to blame,” Elena assured her. It was her way of telling Sera that there were no hard feelings. She knew Sera got the message when her eyes lit up.

“Still doesn't make me any less of a giant arse. Just be sure to confess before we have to go kick Coryphshit’s arse. No fun in pining before a big battle.” 

Elena swallowed. “I will keep that in mind but … it wouldn’t be the best distraction.”

They parted amicably. Elena kept Sera’s words in mind but it didn’t spur her to get any closer to confessing. She did try to keep the staring to a minimum but like Sera said it was so beardy. The mere word made Elena shake her head. Clearly, Sera had a big impact on her patterns of thought.

Elena didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. As long as she didn't have Sera’s tendency to blurt things out Elena figured she was safe. And Elena was for awhile.

One morning Elena found herself walking around the stables. Even the Inquisitor needed to clear their head once in awhile.

She saw Blackwall out of the corner of her eye. Well mostly just the beard but Elena would know that beard anywhere. Elena’s fascination clearly was getting out of control if she could recognize it just from a quick glance from her peripheral vision.

“My lady. You’re up early.”

“I thought a short walk was in order before I’m dragged to the war table by Josephine.”

Blackwall chuckled. “I can’t see the Ambassador using any force in this scenario.”

“Josephine can be forceful in her own way. It’s quite fascinating to watch, actually.” 

Elena witnessed it first hand on more than one occasion. Their ambassador had a way of using forceful politeness. If it wasn’t a thing before then Josephine certainly made it so.

“Could I touch it?” Elena blurted out.

The words came out before she could stop herself. Blackwall seemed to go blank and Elena had to tear her eyes away from him.

Leave it to her to die from embarrassment rather than an attack from a creature who was out to take her life. 

“Ah touch what, my lady?”

“You're beard,” Elena admitted, still not meeting his eyes. Early on, Blackwall had made it quite clear nothing could happen between them. What nerve Elena had conjured to flirt with Blackwall before vanished.

Of course, the fascination with the beard and her interest in Blackwall never wavered. Elena just pushed aside the feelings. She didn't want to make Blackwall uncomfortable which was exactly what she was doing now.

“Facial hair isn't common among elves so I was curious but now I remember there's always Varric available to satisfy my curiosity.”

She walked away quickly but Blackwall didn't call out for her. Elena chose to believe it was the shock of her statement. Not that it certainly wasn’t unbelievable. 

“May the dread wolf please take me here and now,” Elena whispered to herself. Perhaps, Blackwall would assume it was because she was Dalish but in her heart she knew that wasn’t true. He wouldn’t think or assume such a thing.

The war room proved to be a welcome distraction from her earlier embarrassment near the stables. She couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth. Josephine asked several times if she were all right. Elena mumbled out some far fetched excuse that even the least clever person could see through. 

As poor as the excuse might have been, Josephine nodded her head and told her they could talk if she so desired. Elena appreciated the gesture but she didn’t know if she could actually refer to the event out loud. Even thinking about it brought a deep blush to Elena’s cheeks. She was the Inquisitor (whether forced into that roll or not). It seemed silly to be embarrassed by such a thing but Elena was; very much so.

She was relieved to return to her quarters that night and tried to forget it all but it wouldn’t leave Elena’s mind. Somehow, she managed to work up the courage to go to the stables and talk to Blackwall again.

He was inside by the fire. When Blackwall first caught sight of Elena he looked a mix of flustered and surprised.

“My lady. Could you not sleep?”

“Not… not until I clarified something,” Elena said, her voice shaky. “I apologize for my outburst earlier. You can probably call it an awkward attempt at flirting but I did mean it, Blackwall. I can't stop thinking about you.”

Blackwall sucked in a breath. He stood still, seemingly unable to move. “I am not a good man, my lady. You deserve much better than me.”

“I think that should be for me to decide.” The bold statement was followed by Elena approaching Blackwall and pulling him down for a kiss. It ended almost as soon as it began but this was Elena’s fault. She wanted to see the expression on Blackwell's face.

He sighed. “My lady you are making a grave mistake but I cannot deny I want this. If you don't end this I know I won't be able to do it. I'm not strong enough.”

“I don't want to end this, Blackwall. I want you.”

The second kiss they shared was deeper. Elena felt her back hit the wall of the barn but the slight twinge of pain went unnoticed.

She could barely hold back a moan at the feel of Blackwall's beard scratching across her face. It felt even better than Elena imagined it would.

“So the beard?” Blackwall asked once they parted for air

Elena flushed. “Kiss me again.”

“As my lady commands.”


End file.
